Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting range sensing apparatus, in more detail, an apparatus for detecting the current shifting range from the operation of a shifting lever.
Description of Related Art
In automatic transmission vehicles of the related art, operational force of a shift lever that is operated by a driver is transmitted to an inhibitor switch and a manual valve of a valve body in the automatic transmission through a cable.
Accordingly, even it the inhibitor switch transmits incorrect information due to a failure, the manual valve mechanically receives the operational force of the shift lever and operates, such that the vehicle could be safely controlled.
In the DCT (Double Clutch Transmission), however, since a controller operates a motor in response to a signal from an inhibitor switch to perform shifting, such that when incorrect information is transmitted to the controller due to a failure of the inhibitor switch, safe control of the vehicles could not be ensured.
That is, when a driver moves the shift lever to the N-range and the inhibitor switch transmits an R-range signal due to a failure, the controller correspondingly release the DCT, and as a result, the driver is exposed to a danger of accident by unexpected reverse of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.